Fred Jones, Jr.
This article is about the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of Fred Jones. For other incarnations, see Fred Jones (disambiguation).'' : | actor= Frank Welker }} }} Frederick , season 1, episode 5. "Fred" Jones, Jr. is the leader , season 1, episode 6. of Crystal Cove's newest incarnation of Mystery Incorporated. Physical appearance Fred is a tall, muscular, Caucasian teenaged male, with blond hair. He's noted for his big chin. , season 1, episode 17. He wears a white sweater over a blue shirt, blue pants, brown shoes and a red ascot. Personality Fred has an intense love for mystery solving and building traps. His love for traps usually distracted him from noticing anything else, as a result Velma doesn't think he's very deep. , season 1, episode 23. Early on, Fred seemed almost clueless of Daphne's feelings thinking only about traps and staying friends with the gang as long as they lived, , season 1, episode 2. much to Daphne's dismay. Fred started to see Daphne in a different light when she had been captured by the Phantom, and when she sang "Trap of Love". , season 1, episode 7. Daphne seemed satisfied by him finally noticing her, but this only seemed temporary for both of them, , season 1, episode 8. until he got jealous of her attraction to a teacher, causing him to have an outburst about stealing her when Fred suspected him of being the Cicada Creature. He later took her on a date to the trap exhibit. , season 1, episode 13. His discovery that his life had been a lie has profoundly affected him, leaving him in a deeply emotional state and forced him to search for his biological parents soon after he "made a new start" by breaking his engagement with Daphne and declaring "Mystery Incorporated is dead." , season 1, episode 26. When Fred returned to Crystal Cove he immediately tried to get Daphne back, but much to his dismay Daphne was in a relationship with Baylor Hotner. , season 2, episode 1. Fred kept on attempting to win Daphne back but all his attempts failed. , season 2, episode 3. To fill the void, Fred grew a strong attachment to one of teddy bear, Mr. Trapples, (a play on Fred's trap-making hobby) talking to it as if it were real. , season 2, episode 3. History Early life Brad and Judy, two members of the original Mystery Inc., married and had a baby boy. Brad tried to come back to Crystal Cove, but Mayor Jones wanted to stop him, so he took the baby as ransom and said no harm would come to him as long as they stayed away. Mayor Jones gave the baby the false name of "Fred Jones, Jr." and showed him a picture cut from a magazine that was supposed to be his mother who left when he was just a little baby. Fred and the gang caught the Creeper when the Creeper, along with the kids were trapped in hay-sacks, while Scooby-Doo was free to unmask the Creeper, who was actually Deacon Carlswell. , season 1, episode 6. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one Fred was determined to solve the mystery of the Slime Mutant, stealing one of its cocooned victims after Sheriff Bronson Stone wouldn't listen to him. He took it to Professor Emmanuel Raffalo to study, who then became cocooned as well. At K-Ghoul, Fred wrecked with guilt over what he led to happen, until Scooby that the Fruitmeir's dessert was made out of the same cocooning substance. This led to an investigation at Fruitmeir's after hours, where they found a secret tunnel to Crystal Cove Bank and the Slime Mutant. He set one of his complicated traps, but ended up releasing the catch on himself and the others, except Daphne, who was left to fend for herself. She led him back to the top, where she seemed trap, but the others had managed to break free, so Fred was able to trap the Slime Mutant by hosing it with the same dessert. Daphne was very grateful, but he just wanted to know why his trap went wrong. Just then the Sheriff and Mayor Jones burst in with the owner who had a silent alarm. The Mayor was unhappy with Fred capturing a future tourist attraction, but Fred revealed that it was really Raffalo. , season 1, episode 1. After some time without a mystery, the gang were alerted to fake gator products in Gatorsburg, where their gator mines had run out a long time ago. The gang became trapped there, when the Mystery Machine's engine was stolen. They had to then stay the night at the Drowsy Gator Hotel, where a no "boys and girls under one room" rule temporarily kept Daphne apart from Fred. Once she managed to sneak into his room (while Shaggy Rogers went to check on Scooby), he was happy to see her, but only because he wanted to show his trap scrapbook. Soon, danger occurred when the Creeping Creatures attacked, "driving" them out of town. But during their attack, the gang caught one of their gloves, leading the gang back into town to capture the alligator people and uncover their counterfeiting job. Season two Fred travelled on foot, town to town, to find his real parents. He grew a full beard and wore out his clothes. He was recruited by Shaggy and Scooby to return to Crystal Cove to defeat the Crybaby Clown. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Every episode Notes/trivia * His ignorance is more closer to how he was in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, as he point things out, such as telling the gang a trap needs to be set, even after someone else has already said it. * Frank Welker adlibbed Fred's catchphrase, "Hold the phone."Ryan, Patrick (September 3, 2019). "'Scooby-Doo' at 50: Cast, creative team reflect on celebrity guests, origins of 'Jinkies!'". USA Today. Retrieved October 21, 2019. In other languages Gallery Fred's_SDMI_title_card.png|Title card in the opening theme song. See also * Fred Jones, Jr.'s smartphone * Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Fred Jones and Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) References Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Pilots Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters